1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus in which an interrupt process can be easily performed.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image forming apparatus in which a plurality of jobs can be controlled and all active jobs or any job can be temporally stopped is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-6745, for example. According to this document, when the stopped reading job is restarted, the document is reset in a document feeder all over again.
Meanwhile, an image forming apparatus in which a process after paper jam is contemplated is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-136339, for example. According to this document, when a recording operation of the image forming apparatus is restarted after restoring from the paper jam, the document remaining on a document feeder is continued to be fed to a document reading unit to be read and a document image is recorded on recording paper. Thus, it is not necessary to feed the document all over again even when the paper jam is generated.
According to the conventional image forming apparatus in which any job can be temporally stopped, it is necessary to reset the document in the document feeder all over again when the stopped reading job is restarted, so that time is wasted to restart the stopped job.
Meanwhile, according to the image forming apparatus in which the process after the paper jam is considered, since the document read once is not read again (mere feeding of the document to the reading position is not performed), the document is suppressed from being damaged but an interrupt process has not been considered at all.